


Darling, I Will be Loving You 'til We're Seventy

by hereticblood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticblood/pseuds/hereticblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, Stiles rolled onto his side, leaning his elbow against his pillow so he could see Derek more clearly. “Will you still love me when I’m old, Derek?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I Will be Loving You 'til We're Seventy

Basking in the warmth of his afterglow, Stiles took the time to contemplate his life, thus far. He thought about everything he had been through, absentmindedly running the tips of his fingers up and down Derek’s bare arm, how close they had all been to death’s door at one point or another. All the supernatural craziness that was his high school years.

At twenty three – having slogged his way through college and now the police training program – he thought he’d had a good innings, though he had many more years to go. Years that would be spent with Derek, hopefully. 

Sighing, Stiles rolled onto his side, leaning his elbow against his pillow so he could see Derek more clearly. “Will you still love me when I’m old, Derek?”

Inhaling sharply – he was _so close_ to falling asleep - Derek frowned. “What kind of question is that?” 

Stiles poked his finger into Derek’s ribs, laughing. “Answer me.”

Grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hand to stop further poking, Derek huffed. “Of course I will. Where did that come from?”

“Just thinking, is all.”

Derek raised his brows, his universal way of telling Stiles to carry on. 

“Would you still love me if I was fat?”

Arching a single brow this time, Derek pulled Stiles on top of him, amused smirk firmly in place. “Stiles, I’ll be loving you when we’re seventy, old and grey, sitting in our rocking chairs on the porch, shouting at the youth of our generation.” 

Derek cut off Stiles’ retort with a gentle kiss. “Not that you would ever get fat to begin with – you have way too much energy – but I would love you, anyway.” 

Pre-empting yet another question, Derek grinned. “I would love you if your hair fell out, if you grew another head, if you got pimples, hell, I’d love you if you suddenly grew a tail! What I’m trying to say is, I would love you, no matter what.”

Fighting back a grin, Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek’s. “I think that’s the most you’ve ever spoken in one go, boo.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek huffed, but allowed Stiles to kiss the frown off his face, replacing it with a small smile. “That’s better, now kiss me and tell me all about our golden years together.”

Derek bit back a laugh, coiling his legs around Stiles’ waist, rolling them over again. After thoroughly kissing Stiles until he was gasping for breath, he carried on telling Stiles all about their future lives together, how they would sit together and still hold hands, watching the world go by, both staying right by each other’s side. After everything they had gone through, how much Stiles really had changed his life, Derek would always tell Stiles how much he loved him. 

And yes, Stiles, they will still be having crazy hot sex well into their eighties.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran on the radio at work and this idea was born. Sometimes I write cavity-inducing fluff.


End file.
